Labyrinth 2 Series
Labyrinth 2 Series: 'Astronaut' Description: ''Usually resides in a space station '' Attack: '''170 '''Defense: '''130 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Mechanic Description: ''Has a knack for fixing machines '' Attack: '''100 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'Mecha Cards gain a 5% damage bonus.' 'Pilots' Description: ''A surprisingly gentle man '' Attack: '''290 '''Defense: '''190 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Chief Mechanic Description: ''Just leave your machines to me☆ '' Attack: '''210 '''Defense: '''190 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: Mecha cards gain a 10% damage bonus. ' 'Ace Pilot Description: ''Able to pilot any aircraft '' Attack: '''410 '''Defense: '''290 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Cosmo Jumper Description: ''A new breed of human born in space '' Attack: '''550 '''Defense: '''530 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Lightspeeder Description: ''Gained powers after warp speed travel '' Attack: '''920 '''Defense: '''520 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Chaostle Description: ''Has a strong sixth sense '' Attack: '''1010 '''Defense: '''970 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: ''* * * * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Star Child Description: ''Superhumans born near stars '' Attack: '''1080 '''Defense: '''1520 '''Summon Cost: '''13 '''Rarity: ''* * * * * * *'' Skill Bonus: 'Gives a 5% bonus to LP after each tournament victory. 'EE-125 Grande Description: ''Production model space android '' Attack: '''170 '''Defense: '''130 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Space Pod α Description: ''Used for construction in space '' Attack: '''80 '''Defense: '''160 '''Summon Cost: '''3 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Space Pod β Description: ''Used for space station defense '' Attack: '''230 '''Defense: '''90 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'EE-136 Menos Description:'' The next step in space androids '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''220 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'EE-137 Spool Description: ''The best cardboard money can buy '' Attack: '''150 '''Defense: '''10 '''Summon Cost: '''2 '''Rarity: ''* *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Garuja Description: ''Bug-like probe robot '' Attack: '''120 '''Defense: '''120 '''Summon Cost: '''3 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Earth Dive Pod γ Description: ''Built for atmospheric entry '' Attack: '''240 '''Defense: '''360 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Ether Buster Description: ''Commands the space station defense '' Attack: '''440 '''Defense: '''360 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: ''* * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'EE-400Habitto Description: ''Rear line space station guard '' Attack: '''330 '''Defense: '''370 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: ''* * *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Rush Pod Description: ''An AI driven explosive drone'' '' '' Attack: '''210 '''Defense: '''750 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Ether Maneuver Description: ''Built with anti-warship rifles '' Attack: '''490 '''Defense: '''590 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Ether Geese Description: ''An unmanned space weapon system '' Attack: '''770 '''Defense: '''830 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Little Canopas Description: ''Floats happily in the stratosphere '' Attack: '''130 '''Defense: '''110 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Akelner Description: ''A large monster living in space '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''180 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'Humanoid cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Legulth Description: ''A tiny monster living in space '' Attack: '''180 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Canopas Description: ''Stretches out to wrap around its prey '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''340 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Mylfac Description: ''Indigenous to the moon '' Attack: '''230 '''Defense: '''250 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Shawlabyte Description: ''These monsters live in large colonies '' Attack: '''240 '''Defense: '''240 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Adala Akelner Description: ''Born from an egg incubated in a star '' Attack: '''360 '''Defense: '''340 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Sunlight Bug Description: ''Universal mascot for emergency rations '' Attack: '''100 '''Defense: '''100 '''Summon Cost: '''2 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Mylfac Tseid Description: ''Lives in tunnels on the moon '' Attack: '''330 '''Defense: '''470 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Elnatobyte Description: ''Queen of the Shawlabyte colony '' Attack: '''440 '''Defense: '''460 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'Monster cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Salgasabyte Description: ''The adult form of the queen '' Attack: '''630 '''Defense: '''570 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'Monster and mecha cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Moonix Description: ''Lives in tunnels on the moon '' Attack: '''430 '''Defense: '''970 '''Summon Cost: '''14 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'All cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Black Ether Description: ''Another design in the Ether series '' Attack: '''1980 '''Defense: '''1380 '''Summon Cost: '''14 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: '''All cards gain a 5% damage bonus '''Gift for completing Labyrinth 2 Series 'Fusion List' By ♥'Inu'Y'Math'Y♥